potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ottoman Empire
Ottoman General Information *Head of the House of Osman: Sultan Mahmud I *Current Imperial House: Osman *Capital: Istanbul, formerly Constantinople *Currency: Akçe *Population: 30-60 million *Languages Spoken: Ottoman Turkish, Arabic *Ethnic Groups: Turk, Syrian, Arab, Kurdish, Egyptian Ottoman Political Structure The Empire, by 1748, has a well-developed political structure, with various complimentary levels of administration. Supreme power is vested in the Sultan, who appoints his representatives based not on heredity or wealth, but on ability. The Sultan appoints a Grand Vizier to administer the Empire and lead the Divan, and governors (Beys) to administer the provinces, called Vilayets. A select group of eleven Viziers meet in the Divan, a political body that allows them to debate the politics of the Empire and to make recommendations to the Sultan. The Sultan may take their recommendations if he pleases, but he may also reject them. Provincial administration is done through a dual system, with the military (Central System) and civil administration (Provincial Governing) seperate. The "Central System" is given orders directly from the House of Osman (The Sultan). Ottoman Social Structure Ottoman society is a class-based society, but with room for elevation, especially for those who serve in the military. The ruling class are called Askeri, and they comprise of the noblemen, military officers, and court officials. Religious officials are called the Ulema, and comprise of the muftis and imams. The müteferrika are young nobles. Government Path to the Throne #''Grand Vizier: ''Ilyas Dana halil (Basil Brawlmonk IV) #Sultana Mary Anna Osman #Sultana Genevieve Osman #Sultana Sparky Whitewolf The Sultan's Council *'Grand Vizier: Ilyas Dana halil (Basil Brawlmonk IV)' *Vizier of War: Charles Warmonk *Vizier of Finance: Nathaniel Crestbreaker *Vizier of Foreign Affairs: Mathieu Venables I The Crescent Court The Crescent Court is an assembly of all territorial leaders of the Ottoman Empire. They all meet and resolve what the Empire may be in need of. A Speaker heads this Court. *Speaker of the Court: Mathieu Venables Members *Nathaniel Crestbreaker of the Egyptian Coast *Richard Venables of the Constantinapole Region *Tylar Kroshbon of the Arabian Coast The Protectorate's Assembly The Protectorate's Assembly is an assembly of all representatives elected by the protectorates or appointed by the protectorates' leaders to have a voice in the Ottoman Government. Protectorates may opt out if they indicate such. Each Protectorate has two representatives to the Assembly. If an elected assembly member becomes Overlord of the Assembly, the leader may appoint a replacement or hold another election for someone who has held the seat previously. *Overlord of the Assembly: None Members Military Military Information: Type: Professional Standing Army *Army (Not including militia-style garrisons): **300,000 Ottoman Infantry (Muskets, Turkish Swords, Bows, Small Shield, Light Armor) Infantry **45,000 Ottoman Spahis (Turkish Swords, Bows, Small Shield, Light Armor) Cavalry **25,000 Syrian Spahis (Lances, Turkish Swords, Bows, Small Shield, Light Armor) Cavalry **40,000 Ruthenian Spahis (Lances, Axes, Bows, Small Shield, Light Armor) Cavalry **40,000 Ottoman Sipahi (Lances, Turkish Swords, Pistols, Bows, Small Shield, Chainmail) Cavalry **100,000 Payade Topçı (Muskets, Turkish Swords, Small Shield, Chainmail) Infantry **30,000 Svari Topçı Neferi (Muskets, Turkish Swords, Small Shield, Chainmail) Cavalry **800 Cannons Army of the Balkans (Posted in the Balkans): *80,000 Ottoman Infantry (40 Regiments) Infantry *10,000 Ottoman Spahis (5 Regiments) Cavalry *20,000 Ruthenian Spahis (10 Regiments) Cavalry *20,000 Ottoman Sipahi (10 Regiments) Cavalry *10,000 Tartar Spahis (5 Regiments) (Vassal tributary) Cavalry *40,000 Payade Topçı (20 Regiments) Infantry *10,000 Svari Topçı Neferi (5 Regiments) Cavalry *80 Cannons Army of the East (Posted in Eastern Turkey): *70,000 Ottoman Infantry (35 Regiments) Infantry *10,000 Ottoman Spahis (5 Regiments) Cavalry *10,000 Syrian Spahis ( 5 Regiments) Cavalry *20,000 Ruthenian Spahis (10 Regiments) Cavalry *10,000 Ottoman Sipahi (5 Regiments) Cavalry *20,000 Payade Topçı (10 Regiments) Infantry *5,000 Svari Topçı Neferi (2 Regiments) Cavalry *60 Cannons Army of the Lands (Posted in Eastern Egypt): *70,000 Ottoman Infantry (35 Regiments) Infantry *10,00 Bashi-Bozouks (Vassal tributary) Infantry *5,000 Libyan Spahis (Vassal tributary) Cavalry *5,000 Tunisian Spahks (Vassal tributary) Cavalry *10,000 Ottoman Spahis (5 Regiments) Cavalry *10,000 Syrian Spahis (5 Regiments) Cavalry *10,000 Ottoman Sipahi (5 Regiments) Cavalry *20,000 Payade Topçı (10 Regiments) Infantry *5,000 Svari Topçı Neferi (2 Regiments) Cavalry *80 Cannons Army of the West (Posted in Kingdom of Fez): *70,000 Ottoman Infantry (35 Regiments) Infantry *15,000 Mzab Infantry (Vassal Tributaries) Infantry *20,000 Payade Topçı (10 Regiments) Infantry *10,000 Ottoman Spahis (5 Regiments) Cavalry *10,000 Algerian Spahis (Vassal Tributaries) Cavalry *5,000 Labes Spahks (Vassal Tributaries) Cavalry *5,000 Svari Topçı Neferi (2 Regiments) Cavalry *60 Cannons * Ottoman Infantry: Ottoman Infantry are standard infantry which serve a very key role in supporting the heavier elements in an Ottoman Army. They wear light armor, usually leather, and use a round shield. Typicially their first four ranks create a wall in which they use their spears to repel a charge, however the back ranks take advatage of their bows and unleash barrage after barrage upon the enemy once in range. These men are hardy fighters and since their additional training according with the new Ottoman style of war, are even tougher infantry. Recently, within the past 50 years, the Ottoman Infantry are now armed with long muskets, swords and small shields. *Spahis: Spahi is an umbrella term which applies to light or medium cavalry. Many of these men have nomadic ancestors and provide their own horses, and sometimes their own arms. They use an assortment of weapons: Some use use a sword and bow alone, while others use a combination of lance and swords, and there are even some which use both spears and bows. All wear a light armor, usually leather, and use a round shield for protection. These horseman can be use to rain arrows down upon enemy formation, particulary the European pike formation, and charge home the attack when it is time. The horses they ride are often more superior to European horses, and are often able to stay of the reach of heavy enemy horseman - allowing them to pelt them with arrows as they pursue. * Sipahi: The Sipahi are drawn from the rich sectors of Ottoman Society, and because of this they typically were able to pay for the best of everything - cutting down on the cost of recruiting them. However, the new Ottoman system does allow for Sipahi to be recruited and supplied by the state but of course theire quality would be a bit lower. The horses that the Sipahi ride are the finest available, there stamina is near unmatched. These men wear heavier armor, usually chainmail, and have a round shield. These men typically harrassed the enemy with arrows, charged in with lances and pistol fire, and fought melee with their swords. They could often take on and defeat the heavy cavalry of Europe. * Payade Topçı: The name of these troops literally means "Foot Artillery", in simpler terms they are musket-armed infantry - they are the true regulars of the reformed Ottoman army. These men wear chaimail unlike the other infantry. On their backs they carry a round shield, and on their waist they carry a sword - these are their secondary weapons but their main weapon is the musket they carry into battle. Typically these men will stand behind the ranks of Ottoman Infantry and fire volleys of musket fire into the oncoming enemy - this added to the arrow barrage from the Ottoman Infantry themselves makes for a destructive combination. However, after the lines lock they typically switch to their secondary melee role and perform a flanking manuever in coordination with the cavalry. * Svari Topçı Neferi: The name of these troops literally means "Mounted Artillery", in simpler terms they are men mounted on horse and armed with specialized muskets. Basically they are Payade Topçı who are given a horse and months extra training so that they may efficiently fire a musket from horseback. Their armor and arms are that of the Payade Topçı. In battle these men will trot behind the line, and because of their height advanatge, fire over the heads of their men into the melee to kill the enemy. They are also excellent when used to destroy pike formations, and break an enemy cavalry charge - typically they can stay away from European heavy cavalry while harassing them with musket fire. Navy Mediteranean Navy: *80 Heavy Xebecs *280 Xebecs *48 Baggalas Arabian Sea Navy: *65 Xebecs Finance Domestic Commerce International Trade Trade Agreements: Mughal Empire (Silk, Tea, Javan Coca) Safavid Empire of Persia (Various goods) Great Britain (Various goods) Brandenburg (Muskets) Sweden (Muskets, Timber, Winter Gear) Tuscany (Muskets) Foreign Affairs *Eastern Eurasian Union Member Allied Neutral Enemies Land Possesions History of the Ottoman Empire File:Ottoman1300.jpg|The Ottoman Empire in its second year. File:Ottoman1359.jpg|The Ottoman Empire in 1359. File:Ottoman1451.jpg|The Ottoman Empire in 1451. File:Ottoman1461.jpg|The Ottoman Empire in 1461. File:Ottoman1520.jpg|1520. File:Ottoman1566.jpg|1566. File:Ottoman1639.jpg|1639. File:Ottoman1672.jpg|1672. File:Ottoman1699.jpg|1699. File:Ottoman territory.jpg|Territory of the Ottoman Empire by the 1740s. News *Osman instates crowned Princess of Romania, Genevieve I, as Queen of Romania. *Victoria is instated to the Crescent Court seat of Ukraine. *Osman names Genevieve heir to the imperial throne of the Ottoman Empire. *The Sultan annexes the Persian Empire after several troops march into it and remove any remaining corrupted administrators of the Empire. *Akif instates Ishmael Venables as King of Sardinia and discussed many things with the Sultan. *Bulgarian Empire is formed and separates from Ottoman Empire peacefully. *Osman makes Palestine independent. Category:Nations